Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by TheBestLaidPlans
Summary: Sora and Riku are always there to "comfort" each other. Lemony later.
1. Chapter 1

**A.F: Ok so this just came to me the other day while hanging out with my best friend/editor thing. I know the first chapter is short but its just the intro. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Soriku, past Soroku**

Disclaimer: I swear on the fact that Sora's hair defies all gravity that I own nothing!!

Chapter 1

Sora looked over at the sleeping young man next to him. He thought about waking him but changed his mind as he noticed how his silver hair gleamed in the sun's morning rays. He remembered how Riku's green eyes had lit up when he told him those three simple words as he dropped his head for a short, sweet kiss. Riku smiled in his sleep. Sora reminisced on how his heart jumped when the older boy replied, but that had been almost a year ago.

It had been a long ago when they became friends. He could barely even remember life before Riku was in it. He had always been there for him, Sora the same. Riku had been there when Kairi broke his heart sophomore year, when Roxas died last year... No, he would not think of that now as flashes of their childhood went through his mind and tears threatened to spill. He'd been there when Riku's parents died that very same night in that horrible accident that took away some of the most important people in their lives. Roxas was important in a different way, Sora thought as images of a _much_ different kind slipped into his mind, causing his to flush a bright pink. Sora decided to think about something else more pg-13, so he continued his old train of thought. He was also there when Sora's parent fought the courts to let Riku live with them. It made it easier if Riku was there so Sora didn't feel how cold and empty their old room felt without him here.

They did have two beds in their rooms that Sora's parents (and everyone else) thought they were sleeping in, but they had stopped that the second night. It started out as comfort and turned out to be much more…

**A.F: Well the second chapter is almost done and will be up very soon. Reviews make me work faster you know. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

_AF: Well this is chapter two, sorry for any delay, I had an urge and just couldn't stop writing suddenly and now I'm not sure if I should post the results of my sudden burst of genius?? Okay maybe not that, but still, I just got a little distracted and couldn't quite stay on one project but in any case... Enjoy, Review, Delight in Porn.  
Disclaimer: I do not own delicious Kingdom Hearts because the game would be rated R if I did Mwahaha!...Sorry  
_Rating: M for sure yo!

Sora was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Riku slowly waking up. He opened those brilliant green eyes and looked at Sora, deciding not to alert the brunette of him being awake, but the thing that made him decide was Sora's face. It looked like he was about to cry, first of all, but more importantly Sora's eyes had always told Riku how he was feeling. He looked happy, sad, and confused all at the same time; those beautiful, big blue eyes told him all he needed to know.

He reached over, alerting Sora that he was awake and took the other into his arms. "Are you ok?" Riku questioned.

"Yes," Sora choked out, try very hard not to cry.

"You don't sound like it," Riku mumbled more to himself.

"I'll be okay," Sora stammered but not sounding like he had much confidence in his own words. They fell silent for a moment

Riku realized Sora would tell him in time, he always did. They had each other for their pains. He decided to handle the situation in a different way entirely. He rolled over on top off Sora and softly pressed their mouths together.

He remembered the first time they kissed. How rushed and scared he'd felt, how good and new and right Sora lips had felt on his. How Sora had gasped as he felt Riku's tongue enter his mouth and intertwine with his own. As he kissed Sora now, he couldn't believe how normal this felt to him, although it had always felt right. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be with the gorgeous brown-haired boy, let alone kiss him like this, touch his body and have him whenever he wanted.

Now in the present he felt Sora press against his lips with his tongue, causing Riku to moan in happy surprise and let it enter his mouth. What had started out as a slightly innocent morning kiss was now become very heated as their tongues danced together.

Then from outside their room, Sora's mother yelled, "Hey, sleepy-heads, get up!"

They proceeded to ignore her.

He could feel Sora's excitement under him, pressing against his through the thin layers of their boxers. Riku was secretly surprised that Sora wanted more after what they did last night.

He always loved the feeling of his skin pressed up against the other boy and was glad that all Sora slept in was a pair of Disney boxers with Donald and Goofy on them. Riku had always made fun of Sora for them until he got a pair of Mickey Mouse ones from the other boy for Christmas this last year. He wore them just for Sora (or so he claimed) but really he was quite attached to them.

He felt Sora's hand sliding down between their fronts and couldn't stop the escape of a groan when Sora wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Okay, I'm coming in! Boys, you really do need to stop getting up late like this. Just because it's spring break doesn't mean you can stay in bed all day!" said Sora's mom as she she opened their door.

Thinking quickly, Riku pushed Sora out of his bed to the side Sora mom couldn't see. "Good morning, Mrs. Hikari," Riku said acting as if he had just woken up

"Well good morning. I swear, you and my son really do need to stop being so lazy! School starts again tomorrow, you know," she said, but with an affectionate tone in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Riku stated.

"Where's Sora?" she asked while glancing over to his empty bed.

"Oh, I think he's in the bathroom" Riku said, hoping she wouldn't check.

"Wonderful! At least one of my boys has some energy!" she said teasing Riku. "Well, I expect you both to be up and moving in 30 minutes. Breakfast will be on the table," she added as she closed the door.

"Ouch, Riku! That hurt, you know!" Sora complained, climbing back on the bed.

"Sorry babe, do you want to get caught?" Riku questioned.

"No, but you heard her! We gotta hurry up to get to breakfast, so I guess were going to have to shower together," the brunette said, pulling Riku toward the bathroom with him, smiling.

"Well, then I guess you better get naked, Sora Twilight Hikari. You know... to save time, of course," Riku said smirking.

_AF: Well I hope you enjoyed metaphorically frolicking in the porn. Please review, comments/criticism are what I feed off of you know.... Have a wonderful day!_


End file.
